But Why Me?
by lederra
Summary: Ryan is reluctant to chaperone his brother and sister on a night of trick or treating or so he tells his mother.


But Why Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Terra Nova universe they are the sole property of their creator and as such I make no money from this or any other story that I write on this site. The only characters I own are Ryan and his siblings.

Summary: It is All Hallows Eve on Terra Nova and the most of younger generation are determined that they will still celebrate this old tradition and teach it to the new ones born in the colony since the establishment of the Terra Nova Colony. Of those not too happy in doing their brotherly duty in taking their younger siblings around on this most sacred of traditions for kids is Ryan Marshall, eldest son of Commander Taylor and Lieutenant Walsh who ends up with the job of chaperoning his younger brother and sister. He makes his mother know his reluctance in doing his brotherly duty or at least his supposed reluctance.

* * *

><p>"Oh mum why do I have to take them?"<p>

Ryan whined to his mother as he was pushed towards the door, Alicia was determined to get all three of her children out of the door so that she and Taylor could have an evening to themselves while their two youngest children were out with the rest of the younger generation terrorising the colony hence why Ryan ended up as chaperone for the two youngest members of the Taylor-Walsh family unit.

"Someone has to do it and both your father and I have stuff we have to do tonight,"

Alicia told her eldest son firmly as she saw he was about to try and object and find a way out of escorting Hope and Billy on their evening of trick or treat fun.

"But why me and what stuff?"

Ryan pouted as his mother pushed him out the door behind his two siblings who were blissfully unaware of their elder brother's reluctance to join on such a night of merriment. Alicia glared at her eldest as he continued to pout.

"Stuff that does not concern you young man and think of it this way Ryan it will be good practice for when you and whichever young lady you decide to settle down with and have children of your own, good practice for you in fathering skills."

She told him smiling rather evilly as she did so.

"I ain't ever having kids."

Ryan told his mother quickly, glaring at the look on his mother's face that told him that she did not believe him. She had said the same thing at his age and had meant it but then she had met his father and although Ryan had been an accident and one she had kept hidden from his father for the first sixteen years or so life, he was a mistake that she was glad she had made and of course five years previously she and Taylor had had the twins born exactly nine months after their wedding, a surprise to everyone in the colony seeing as Alicia and the Commander had been told that they were expecting just one baby.

"Of course not Ryan but whichever young lady you end up with might want them and you will change your mind when the time comes."

"No I won't," Ryan pouted further but it was to a closed door as Alicia had closed the door upon her son and headed back towards an evening of bliss and of peace and quiet with their offspring out of the way as both she and Taylor had a mind to add another to their growing brood not that either she or Taylor would ever tell their eldest or anyone else in the colony that.

Why ruin Ryan's fun on this night of all nights with the idea of being chaperone in the future to more siblings. Alicia thought evilly as she made her way to hers and Taylor's bedroom where the Commander awaited his wife and mother of his youngest children.

Ryan meanwhile traipsed away almost sulkily as he followed the twins down the road towards the square where they were going to meet up with their friends and more importantly the girl that Ryan had been dating in secret for the last few months.

As reluctant as he had pretended to be for his parents especially his mothers sake to being a chaperone for his younger siblings it covered up the fact that he and his girl were going to have fun of their own tonight too while the twins and their friends roamed the colony terrorising everyone in sight.

Ryan chuckled to himself as he thought 'parents are so easy to fool.'

* * *

><p>AN: Just a small one for tonight but if I can I will get the main one I am doing for Halloween finished either tonight or by the end of the weekend called 'Devil Incarnate' then I will do so, I hope!

Also happy All Hallows Eve, Saimhain or Halloween to those of you celebrating tonight and if on your wanders you think that someone is behind you then there probably is, as the dead come back to walk the earth tonight of all nights.


End file.
